


Romeo Died Trish Loved.

by RavensHollow



Category: Romeo Must Die (2000)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 22:39:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9349400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavensHollow/pseuds/RavensHollow
Summary: Han Sing and Trish O'Day explore a romance after the events that lead to their brothers deaths.





	1. The Aftermath.

"Are you okay?"Trish asked.I'm okay."Han replied.Come on, let's go."Trish said.Han wrapped his arm around Trish as if he was protecting yet hugging her all at the same time.They arrived at her apartment walking in silence.Trish gathered up all the things she would need to treat Hans hands."Trish,you don't have to."Han said."Han, these could get infected I know your a tough guy but seriously even tough guys get wounds looked after."Trish replied."All right if it will ease your worries than go for it."Han said.

She gently removed the torn cloth from his hands examining them carefully."Jesus,I'm no doctor but these look like third degree burns."Trish exclaimed."They will heal."Han replied.She gently dabbed peroxide on the wounds then with great care applied Neosporin and wrapped his hands in proper bandages."There good as new."Trish said."Thank you."Han replied.

"It's the least I could do you have helped me,you came looking for me when my dad brought me to his house and you came looking for me when Mac and Moron kidnapped me."Trish said."They should never have taken you to begin with.Colin and you were your father's weakness if someone wanted to break him taking his children would have been the best card to play."Han replied."You're right,Han but let's not talk about that right now.It's been a long couple of days and we just need to crash."Trish said."Yes I agree,I know I will have to explain things to your father once he's better."Han replied.

"Yeah,he will be interested in all of it.But not just because of that you have impressed him."Trish said."Impressed him how so?"Han asked."Well that rescue for one,and the fact you were trying help me figure out why Colin was murdered."Trish said."Well our families were tied together in this bad business and even though tragedy brought us here,I don't want to be anywhere but here with you."Han replied."

"Oh Han,I'm honored you feel that way we hardly know each other trying to solve our brothers murders is a strange way for people to meet but I wouldn't change us meeting except for the circumstances that we met."Trish said."Yes,maybe we were meant to meet and now that we have it is up to us where we go from here."Han replied.

"Well,what do you have in mind?"Trish asked."I would like to really get to know you beyond this."Han replied."Like dating?"Trish asked."Yes,once I secure employment I'm the type of man who likes to pull his weight."Han replied."Your a good man,Han you are honorable kind and a gentlemen to a fault.Those type of men are rare."Trish said.

"And you are a good woman Trish."Han replied."I didn't know you had a sweet side to you."Trish said."It,is not a side that people see when it comes to me."Han replied."You are full of surprises."Trish said."Is that a bad thing?"Han asked.

"Depends,on the person but I know I'm safe with you."Trish replied."And I will continue to keep it that way."Let's get some rest it has been a rough couple of days."Han said.He turned once he felt Trish's head on his shoulder and her sound asleep carefully he picked her up in his arms carrying her to the bedroom.She mumbled in her sleep but didn't wake.taking her shoes off placing them on the floor next to her bed.planting a feather light kiss on her forehead he leaves the room.

As the sun,filtered into the bedroom the Trish woke up to the most amazing smells coming out of her kitchen.Making herself presentable she makes her way to the kitchen.Han stands in front of the stove humming an unfamiliar tune while he cooked breakfast.

"Good morning Han,"Trish said."And Good morning to you.Did you sleep well?"Han asked."Yes,actually pretty good.And how did you sleep?"Trish asked."Yes,so I decided to make us breakfast."Han said."It smells amazing."Trish replied.

"Thank you,do you want to visit your father today?"Han asked."Yeah I was going to later."Trish replied."Do you want me to come with you?"Han asked."Sure Daddy, seems to like you I think he would really like it."Trish replied."I would be honored to join you."Han said.

"You want to talk about last night?"Trisha asked."The hardest thing for me was that I trusted them to watch out for Po where I could not.I never would have dreamed they would kill him over a business deal no matter how much his behavior may have cost them that deal.I told my father, that the other Chinese families would make him accountable for his this.And instead of facing them he took a cowards way out."Han said.

" We, don't get to pick our parents I cut my father out of my life because of the kind of work he did.And Collin was bitter because he wanted to do more and daddy wouldn't let him.The best we could hope for is not turing into them.Which you are nothing like your father."Trish said as she stroked his cheek like she did the night before."I know I am not him.I held on to my humanity and there is no business deal that will ever be more important than those I care for."Han said.

Trish felt the butterflies fluttering away in her stomach again it excited her and scared her but It was an incredible feeling that she had never truly had before."Do you have clothes at Po's place?Trish asked."Yes."Han replied."I think,we should pack some clothes for you so you can have clothes to wear because your gonna be staying with me."Trish said. 

"Your father may not like that Trish."Han replied."Han, you don't have a lot of options Po's place is wrecked and your father's house is being run through with a fine tooth comb you can't go back there for a while and that's assuming you'll want to."Trish said

After stopping by Po's place Han took a shower changed his clothes and walked holding Trish's hand his hands didn't hurt because Trish wouldn't allow him to be in pain.Making the trek into the hospital and down the long corridors didn't take that much time.Knocking on the room door Isaac O'Day laid bandaged."Hey,Daddy how are you feeling?"Trish asked."I'm doing al right sweetheart,how are you doing?"Isaac asked."I'm okay really we've been looking out for each other."Trish replied."So,care to fill me in on what I missed?"Isaac asked."Well,sir Po discovered the truth about what was really going on with this deal.He had been making contact with Colin trying to warn you.Po was seeing a girl that works in Trish's store which worked as a good story for why he would call there.My father had Kai kill him because he didn't want Po to cost him this deal.After leaving you last night I avenged my brothers death and my father committed suicide rather than answering to the Five families,which he would have had to once they found out what he and Kai had done."Han said.

"What happened should have never happened.But we can't change what's been done.What will you do,now?"Issac asked."Well, sir I do not intend on going back to Hong Kong everything I had in the world was here and I lost that by this unnecessary mess.But,Trish has given me something else to stick around for.I care about your daughter very much and wouldn't dream of doing anything that would dishonor her."Han replied."Son,I knew when I saw the two of you together the care and concern you have for both her and I.I know there are feelings between you and you are one of any man I would trust with my daughter.That being said I give you my blessing.And I help anyway I can to make sure you don't get deported."Issac said.

"Thank you sir."Han replied."Trish watched thier exchange with full heart.knowing that in spite of all the sadness something good would come out of it.She found herself a good man who though hardly knew her had her back beyond all reason protected her respected her and had grown to love her.When he held her it was the most tenderness she had received from a dude she wasn't dating."Any news when they plan to release you?"Trish asked."Day after tomorrow."Issac said."That's good it will give us a chance to make sure everything is settled at the house."Trish replied.

"Okay,Sweetheart."Issac replied."There is going to be a lot of mess to clean up.Your father can't have Moron and the others around anymore knowing that they were helped Mack with his plans against your father."Han said."I know it looks like you might be doing the same when it comes to your father."Trish replied.

"Yes,His decisions have effected my life and Po's I spent many years in a prison in Hong Kong because of the choices my father made.And Po lost his life for a choice my father made.He will no longer be allowed to affect my life."Han said."I'm sorry Han,I know this is a fresh wound to you."Trish replied.

"No,don't apologize Trish you are not at fault.Let's just enjoy this time without having to worry about all that has happened."Han said.Time seemed to fly before they knew it their stomachs were growling.They grabbed a quick bite to eat before heading to the O'Day house.

"So far so good."Trish said."Yeah,everything seems good.Do you want to grab your bag?since we rushed out quickly the last time we  were here."Han asked."Yeah might as well."Trish replied.Han took Trish's bag heading to the car he carefully opened the door for her and got in the driver's side."You know you impressed those kids in the park that day,after you left you were all they talked about how cool those moves were they wanted to learn."Trish said.

"In Hong Kong it is not an uncommon thing for young children to learn to fight."My brother and I had lessons for years,Or woman to learn the art.Though we are also taught discipline."Han said."I saw that in the park.Mack they all tried to bait you and it didn't work."Trish said.

"I knew what they were doing he didn't like me talking to you or the fact his underlings couldn't take me down."So they tried to embarrass me.Only to have the tables turned."Han replied."Yes,You are a very challenging guy Han Sing."Trish replied."Challenges are fun it's the simple things that can become boring."Han said.

"I've been around you, a few days now I can say with certainty you are not boring."Trish replied."You are not boring either I enjoy your company."Han said."You have been a comfort to me,I don't normally cry in front of people especially people I don't know but when I did it felt as if you weren't going to judge me but it felt like I belonged be side you."Trish said.

"When we were young,We were at the age where we still thought girls were gross.My mother laughed and said you two are thinking with a child's mind when you grow up you will meet all sorts of girls and some will stand out while others you will notice however they won't compare to the one for whom you feel a connection with.I can't speak for Po but for me I believe I now understand her meaning."Han said.

"Really how so?"Trish asked."Because I have dated had relationships and not one did I feel a connection to.But you,You there was a connection instantly."Weather you realize it or not."Han said."Yes,I felt it to the first day we met."Trish replied.

"That proves,there is something to explore between us.Han leans in kissing Trish softly.He surprises her with the kiss but she doesn't pull away.Both their worlds simultaneously spin on their axsis.everything around them seems to fade into the background of a world they created just for them.Trish finds when she's near Han her heart skips a beat.

And he finds when he is near her she takes his breath away."What are you thinking about?"Trish asked."Oh, about you and what my future has in store for me."Han said wrapping his arm around her."Oh,I think you will be okay Han."Trish replied.

"No,We will be okay.This is my home now with you."Han replied."With you I know we will be."Trish said."You know,when I told you I missed you.I meant it.I was not going forward without you Trish.We had a mission and we completed and gained something I never could have dreamed."Han said.

"There is a lot in my life I never thought would happen,but we can't control what fate has in mind."Trish replied."No,but it seems this here and now is just part of it."Han said."The nice part."Trish replied."I see your point Trish."Han said.

Han leans over wrapping Trish in his strong arms kissing her with such a passion that for the first time in her life she felt that even though she and Han were trying to get to know each other better. that stripping him and throwing him down on her bed in the throws of intense passion,would be crossing the line of being forward but it would be welcome if she chose that.

"Wow,that was...I don't know what to say."Trish said."You don't have to say anything."Han replied."Come on,We have to go pick my father up."Trish said."Lead on."Han replied."Hello sweetheart,Han."Issac greeted."Let's get you home."Trish said.

Han and Trish helped Issac with his things and proceeded to drive him home.Helping him to his bedroom."You know,Han when I was a young man dating Trish's mother her father didn't like me.I was always polite brought her home on time.but he just wouldn't budge.Then one day She was walking home from school a group of guys start talking to her she tells them that she has a boyfriend and she wasn't interested,They get mad and snatch her up.Me and my friends come around the corner when I heard her scream.My friend grabbed her and got her out of the way.While I and my other friends beat the crap out of them.So we grab the guys tie them up and head straight to her house.Her parents were sitting on the porch when we showed up.Her parents see her messed up clothing and her father asked."What the hell happened to my daughter and why are their hands tied?"I said,She was walking home when these punks tried to rape her.We beat them up and brought them here as proof I love You're daughter and will protect her and so you can see I'm not like them."I told them.Her mother stood up beside him looking outraged by what I just told them.They called the police and the punks were arrested and I managed to gain the respect of both her parents.

"The point is I never thought that I would one day be in my father in law's shoes.In a similar situation but without the prior dislike.It's Ironic."Isaac laughed."I understand sir,Love is just as much a powerful motivator as any other."Han replied."Daddy,you never told us that story."Trish said."Sweetheart,because there was never a time for that story until now."Issac said.

"Well at least you know I'm not a bad guy."Han said.


	2. Meeting With Mr.Lee.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sing Family Lawyer comes to visit in the wake of Hans father's death.

"Excuse me,I'm looking for a Mr. Han Sing.I'm the Sing family lawyer."Mr.Lee said."I am Han Sing how can I help you?"Han asked."Well,I am here to inform you of your inheritance."Mr.Lee replied."Come in Mr. Lee can I offer you something to eat or drink?"Trish asked.

"I'll just have a glass of water.If that's okay."Mr.Lee said."Here you go."Trish replied."Mr.Sing you are your father's sole surviving heir.Which affords you all he had as well as what Po gave him.The house and Po's condo belong to you as well.All their combined assets were placed into an account in your name."Mr.Lee said.

Han didn't like the idea of having blood money tied to him but when he looked at Trish he knew he could put it to good use.He signed the papers and showed Mr.Lee out."Han I know you don't like this I can see it all over your face."Trish said."And you would be right I don't like it.But at least I can pay you for your kindness."Han said.

"No none of that,If you weren't trying to investigate what happened to Po then I would have never known about his connection to Colin or why Mac killed him."Trish replied."True but It ,would seem like I am taking advantage of you."Han said."No because you're not Han you're new to this country and though you have money and your choice of places to stay You need all the help you can get.I'm doing this not because of what you did for me but because I care about you Han.Your a great guy weather you realize it or not and in the short time you have been in my life you changed it."Trish said

"And you've changed mine."Han replied."Listen I know, you're going to need help figuring out everything concerning your father let me and my dad help.We will help you."Trish said."I don't doubt you will after all I was a cop not a business man you and your father would know more than I would in this case so sure I would be honored for the help."Han replied.

"It's not a problem Han,You know we've got you."Trish said."Yes,I know Trish."Han replied.With each passing day they grew closer spending as much time as possible.Though the so called war had completely stopped their communities still were a bit touchy.But Han and Trish didn't care they were not responsible for the actions of people in respective communities and were not about to let their relationship be judged by them.

"Hey,Sweetheart."Isaac greeted."Hi daddy,"Trish replied."Hello Me.Oday."Han greeted."You can call me Isaac you know you are practically family after all."Isaac said."Well,thank you."Han replied."So,how are things going?"Isaac asked."Well,the Sing family lawyer came by to settle Han's family affairs.He's the last surviving Sing so all his father's and brothers business dealings fall to him.I told him we would help."Trish replied.

"Yes of course,One of the many things Trish's mother and I had in common was are great business sense.Colin and Trish inherited that from us both though they used it differently.People who tend to not have a head for business can at some points be taken advantage of.Which is why it's best for people who don't to have advisors who do that they know have the best intentions and are trust worthy."Isaac said.

"I see where you are coming from,Issac.I will not be continuing the kind of things my father did.I don't know the details of his deal with Roth or was it similar to what you were thinking of.I will be running things legal no shady shit."Han replied."Have you figured out what you will do with your family's properties?"Issac asked."I believe I will have the house remodeled and the condo cleaned up."Han replied.

"Well you already know anything you need just say the word."Issac said."Again I thank you Issac."Han replied."You are the reason my daughter still has a father and I still have daughter."Issac said."You or your family didn't deserve what happened to you."Han replied."Han what's important is my father and I are going to help you build a life here."Trish said.

"Trish is right,Han we will have our work cut out for us.But it's well worth it."Issac replied."Then let's get to work."Han said.Han already knew what he wanted to do.They went to Po's place first deciding to go through his things and donate what they decided to get rid of."Han did you see this photo album?"Trish asked."No I didn't but I will keep it."Han replied.

"Han,you and Trish seem to be doing well have you had your first date yet?"Issac asked."No we haven't yet.I want to something really special for her something she won't forget."Han replied."I'm sure whatever you decide to do she will love."Issac said."I believe I know what I have to do."Han replied."It will be fine."Issac said.

Isaac watched as Han stared at Trish with pure love in his eyes.He knew that look well because he had looked at his wife that way on more than one occasion.Having spent what seemed like hours sorting through everything they decided to go out and grab something to eat.Issac and Trish hadn't been out to a restaurant together in a long time,but things had changed.They had a lot to be thankful for.The fact that they were working on their issues meant they were beginning to heal.And the best part was Trish found herself a man whom she really loved.And who loved her.

"Thank you for the help."Han said."It was no trouble Han."Trish replied.Han enjoyed holding Trish's hand it became so natural a thing to do they really didn't notice when they did it.Much less when Han ran his thumb in slow circles over Trish's knuckles sending chills up her spine.And made her mind wander how skillful Han is in the bedroom.A topic she didn't want to think about when their sitting in a restaurant with her father and a crowd of strangers.

"Well,I'm gonna head on home."Issac said."Are you sure?you know you can come home with us."Trish replied."No,It's okay I think you two need time alone."Issac said."Daddy,"Trish exclaimed."Now,sweetheart.there is nothing wrong with being in love.Your mom and I were young and in love once."Issac said."See you later."Trish replied.As Issac walked out the door the sexual tension rolled off them in waves.though they both wanted to take this step they knew it was too soon.They respected each other too much to give into their desires too quickly. As Trish felt his strong firm hands rubbing her shoulders easing the tightness he found there in that moment all either of them could think about is the moment they would make that move to a more physical relationship.

"That feels nice."Trish whispered."I'm glad,I wouldn't do anything to hurt you."Han replied."I know."Trish said.Suddenly a thud breaks the moment and the Sing family photo album hit the floor.Han goes to pick it up seeing a picture of his mother he hadn't seen before."Is that your mom?"Trish asked."Yeah,that's my mother Mei-Li.She was sweet kind loving funny and very smart."Han replied.  
    
"She sounds like a great lady."Trish said."She was a very special woman,I know she wouldn't have liked the man my father became or what Po turned into because of him.He was a different man when she was alive."Circumstances changes people Han.When my mom died we all went our separate ways,though Colin still linked us because he stayed in both our lives."Trish said.

"I know something else my mother would have approved of."Han replied."Really what's that?"Trish asked."You,us.She was a hopeless romantic."Han said."My mom would have loved you too.She would have been trying to put more meat on your bones."Trish joked."That is just the way of mother's always worrying if the children are eating well."Han replied."Yes,my mom would always be on us if we skipped a meal."Trish said."You're mom would be proud of the woman you are."Han replied."You think so?"Trish asked."I know so.Colin and you are her legacy you are a living piece of her story.Something that isn't like a historic building that has fallen apart and can be torn down.But a living piece of a moment in her life that simultaneously etches a moment in yours."Han replied.

"You are truly good for me,Han."Trish said."And you are good for me,Trish.Han engulfed Trish in his arms and since the first moment she found herself there she felt she was in the safest place in the world.It was natural home."Han you have serious game."Trish said."My game's only for you."Han replied."I'm not surprised you had game when you were driving me to the shop in that stolen cab.And then when you kicked Moron's ass.I can't lie it really can't compare to American guys."Trish said.

"I will take that as a compliment.Han replied.The butterflies in Trish's stomach worked over time.She loved the way he made her feel.Because he showed her form the moment they met he cared."Don't get cocky now."Trish scolds."Oh never I am totally humble."Han replied."If you call that humble, I'd hate to see what you call cocky."Trish said.

"Oh,I don't really think you would have a problem with it."Han replied."Oh really,Mr.Sing."Trish said."Absolutely."Han replied.Meanwhile at Issac's house."Honey I know you and Colin are looking down on us and I know you see the budding relationship our baby girl is in.I remember telling you they day she was born how she wouldn't ever find a guy that would be good enough for her.I also remember you laughing at me and saying Isaac  she hasn't been in the world a hot minute and already you are worried about her dating.

She is so much like you,Layla.We miss you,so much.I wish you were here with me.I wish you could meet Han and see how much he loves our baby girl.We always thought we would grow old together playing with our grandchildren.But we didn't know things would happen the way they did.It took me a while to make peace with the fact that I would start waking up to your side of the bed going untouched.Some people might think I'm crazy now sitting here talking to a picture.But they don't know what we had Layla.We loved greatly and we loved hard.

The funny part about this was whenever Issac talked to Layla like this it was as if he could feel her in the room with him listening to everything he said.And it comforted him and yet made him sad at the same time.Because Layla was his soul mate the love of his life the woman who had became his everything.And losing her was the hardest pain to have to experience.

"I know I'll see you again someday.You will always be with us Layla."Issac said.Getting to his feet he felt drained and needed to rest.He walked into his bedroom pulling out his pajamas and climbing into his comfortable bed as sleep took him over.Meanwhile Han and Trish sat on the couch in her apartment cuddled up watching a movie.Meet the parents played at low volume as Han watched the movie Trish watched him."I suppose I should feel lucky that your father isn't like hers."Han said."Yeah,Daddy doesn't work for the government but he still has his ways of being scary."Trish replied.

"It is good that he likes me,because he knows he has nothing to worry about from me.And that I genuinely care about his daughter."Han said."Yeah you're the only guy he approves of."Trish replied."I'm glad of that."Han said."Come on let's go to bed."Trish replied.Before Trish could move Han scooped Trish in his arms carrying her to the bedroom.Wow I don't know where you keep all that strength."Trish exclaimed."It's an ancient Chinese secret."Han said."I knew you would say something like that."Trish replied.

"Was it really that obvious?"Han asked."Yes,more than you realize."Trish replied.Han kissed Trish's forehead giving her the full powered butterflies effect in her stomach.She stared into his eyes in silence getting lost there.Han see's the effect he has on Trish and he smiles."Earth to Trish."Han teased."Uh huh?"Trish replied."Where did you go?"Han asked."Sorry my mind just wandered."Trish replied."I'll bet I can guess where  it went."Han said."Okay,where?"Trish asked."You were daydreaming about us.Something I do myself."Han replied.

Han kissed Trish goodnight and they fell asleep in each other's arms."Good morning beautiful."Han greets."Morning Mr. Sexy."Trish replied.They ate their breakfast drank their coffee and prepared to go get the group of kids who where fond of Trish and really liked Han."What other things could do with the kids?"Han asked."Well besides taking them to the park or them hanging out in my shop I have a community center they take part in.I think it would be nice for you to teach them your way of fighting."Trish said.

"Yes,As long as their families agree."Han replied."I'm sure they will have no problem with it."Trish said.Meanwhile the Five Chinese families were having a meeting."Chu Sing killed his youngest son and himself."Li Yang said."His oldest son Han is in town Chu kept him out of his business I don't think he will present a problem for us."Fong replied."No he has no interest in the affairs Chu cared about.Fu said.

"We,will just make sure nobody messes with him or his lady friend."Li Yang replied."Agreed."The group said."Meanwhile Issac sits in his office busy at work.The last time he had been there Colin had come to see him.They had a heated conversation.Issac wished he could have more time with him.But Mack stole Colin from them.He sat lost in his thoughts."Issac you alright?"Shay asked.

"Yeah,I'm fine."Issac replied."Here are the papers you need to sign."Shay said."Just set them on my desk I'll look them over."Issac replied."Sure thing."Shay said.Once again Issac was alone in his office again snapping out of  his thoughts he looked over the paperwork carefully signing everything once he was satisfied.

Han and Trish walked into the store seeing the children dancing to the music."Hey Trish,who's the hottie?"Gina asked."This my boyfriend Han."Trish replied."Ooh girl he is fine."Gina gushed."Thank you Gina but I only have eyes for Trish."Han replied."It's all good Han,Trish is the sister I never had."Gina replied."She has a kind heart and is very strong. I am honored she has accepted me."Han said.

"She's special she just doesn't do that for anyone."Gina replied."I completely understand."Han replied."All right let me give Han the grand tour."Trish said.Trish held Han's hand the whole time she gave him the tour of the store.Something she was proud of because she built it from the ground up.It was all her concept and her dream coming to life.

It was an accomplishment not many women her age could handle but her."I can tell how much this place means to you.You take pride in it like the people in Hong Kong that have worked their trades for generations."Han said."I want that for this store."Trish replied."I don't doubt you will make it happen.Nothing in life stands strong without a stable foundation.It all has to start somewhere."Han said.


End file.
